


Inconvenient Truths

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Curses, Loki is a dick, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Can't Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: When Thor lands uninvited on his balcony Tony is peeved - until he realizes there's a struggling and freshly cursed Spider-Man under the god's arm.





	Inconvenient Truths

Tony had just switched on the TV, glass in hand, when a familiar red-caped blonde thudded down beyond the glass doors of his balcony.

Tony sighed, putting down his drink and getting to his feet.

"Ah, I'd Just started a new Rick and Morty, Point Break! What's the deal using my balcony as a landing-"

Under his arm, Thor clutched Spider-Man who in turn was clutching at his mouth, his nano-mask retracted and his eyes wide and frightened.

"Jesus, Peter! Is he alright?" Tony said, dropping any complaint and jogging over to them.

"I had taken our newest Avenger out on a patrol but unfortunately my brother paid me a visit. He is not harmed... just... temporarily cursed."

"Loki cursed him?"

"Loki can get into moods,” Thor said, cringing. “And when young Peter said he was please to meet my brother, Loki detected insincerity."

"Well, he did blow up half the city! What did he do?"

"It is a mild curse, a jinx at most. One Loki has used on me many times. And it will dissipate when your moon reaches its culmination. The boy is unharmed."

"What's the curse?"

"It is one you have on Earth too. He is compelled to tell the truth."

"We don't have magical curses on Earth," Tony said as Peter seems to wrestle to keep his hands over his mouth.

"You do indeed. There was a movie with the Carrey man – he who is also an animal mage."

"Are you talking about Liar Lair and Ace Ventura?" Tony asked, incredulously.

"Thor is too dumb not to take things literally," Peter said, his mouth momentarily winning the battle before he wrestled hands back over his lips.

"Ah," Thor said. "If this is not a commonality then you should be aware he is compelled to tell the truth and efforts to stop himself can become dangerous if he continues. His heart rate and blood pressure will continue to increase to dangerous levels if he does so..."

"Ah, Christ," Tony said. "Get your hands off your mouth," Tony said, but Peter pulled back from Tony’s outstretched hands despite not being able to wriggle from Thor’s grip.

"I am afraid the compulsion to stop yourself due to embarrassment can override your sense of self-preservation when experiencing this curse for the first time. I nearly died when Loki first cast this on me when we were young. I decided it was better to die than to admit my fixation on my nurse's breasts."

"It is a humiliating experience and no admission he will make will be tempered with politeness or efforts to save your feelings... you must ignore the truths he tells you and swear to him you will not judge him afterwards as I have done."

"And why are you telling me all this?" Tony asked.

"Thor you're so fucking dumb - this is the last place I should be! If you were a mammal your mother would have eaten you at birth because you're too stupid to live. It’s only because your dad is Odin you're not shovelling dung back on Asguard." Peter spat and then wrestled his hands back over his mouth.

He looked imploringly at Thor, shame and apology in his eyes.

"It is fine, young one. I do not bear you any ill-will... when I cast my mind back on the things I said... but never fear, your moon's culmination is only a few hours away!"

"Again, all fascinating, but why is he here?"

"I must go, Heimdall expects me on urgent Asguard business and the options available were you, Clint Barton and Banner, and you are his mentor are you not? I cannot take him to his guardian as his identity as the Man of Spiders is yet unknown."

Tony spotted Peter's roll of eyes and tried not to laugh.

"I feared that if I left him in the safe-keeping of Banner the Beast may be angered by his words. And Clint would find the situation-"

"Too funny... Yeah," Tony agreed. "Can't we put him in a room by himself?" Tony asked.

Peter wildly nodded his approval of this idea, hand still firmly fixed over his mouth.

"He must be watched to make sure he allows himself to speak, and all too commonly the last person we want to tell the truth to is ourselves. Its better it's aimed outwards," Thor said with a nod.

Peter slumped in disappointment.

"And so I must leave you," Thor said, releasing the squirming teen. "Keep a watch on him Stark, bind his hands if you must and keep him talking." Thor said heading back to the balcony.

"Get back here you dumb thug!" Peter shouted. But Thor raised his hammer and called for Heimdall.

A bright flash and wind and suddenly he and Peter were alone. 

Peter took one look at Tony then bolted for the balcony door.

"FRIDAY! LOCKDOWN!"

Steel panels slid down forcefully, cutting off Peter's exit. The young man looked like a cornered animal.

"Come on, Pete. Take your hands away, I'm not gonna care what you say tonight. Thor is right, nothing it worth harming you over no matter what you say."

Peter shook his head forcefully and Tony could see his hands going white with the effort to keep them over his mouth.

"Friday what are Peter's heart rate and blood pressure readings?"

"Boss, his heart rate is 195 and rising. That's well into the danger zone for his age. Blood pressure is already 180 over 100."

"Okay. Friday, assume full control over the Spiderman suit..."

"Controls confirmed." He saw Peter's eyes widen even further in total panic.

"I’m sorry about this Peter, but I can’t let you literally die of embarrassment... Friday, lock the arms behind the back!"

Peter's Nano suit complied immediately. And Peter let out a scream of dismay.

"Don't do this! I'd rather have a heart attack!" Peter yelled trying his hardest to seal his lips together.

"Come on Peter. It can't be that bad, let rip with something - it's all cool. Have a pop at my drinking or something."

"I'm not worried about your drinking - Yeah, you can take liquor like an inbred Russian sub-mariner but you've cut down and I've already checked via Karen and Friday that your health is okay. And quite frankly I’m not surprised you have alcohol issues with the shit you’ve been through."

"You checked on me?" Tony asked surprised.

Peter bit out a "Yes," then forced his mouth closed in a white line.

"Boss, his heart rate is headed up again," Friday informed him.

"Okay, okay... tell me about my fashion sense."

"Those coloured lens glasses make you look like a complete fucking moron, I don't know why the hell you wear them. They make you look like a kids TV presenter."

"Okay, that's quality feedback," Tony noted, planning to put all those glasses in the garbage as soon as he was done here.

"But anything else on you looks ridiculously good on your body."

"Also noted," Tony said with a grin.

"Okay, if I keep asking you questions and you answer your heart rate will go down.... Favourite colour?"

"Hot Rod Red," Peter answered.

"Good answer, second favourite?"

"Gold."

"His heart rate is slowly dropping Boss, keep it up."

“Favourite city?"

"New York," Peter said, looking relieved at the line of questioning.

"Bread or Bagel?"

"Bread. Why the fuck would I want a sandwich with a hole in it? Bagels are dumb and hugely over-rated. And I reckon they were created by some sad, lonely baker who made something warm with a hole in it so he could fuck it."

Tony burst out laughing as Peter's lips sealed shut again.

"Interesting mental theory; God, I'm never eating a bagel again... Okay... first record you bought?"

"I don't buy them I download them illegally from the internet while hiding behind a VPN in Sweden."

"Right... but what's the first song you downloaded and played over and over?"

"Rolling In The Deep by Adele."

"That surprises me."

"It shouldn't," Peter said, squeezing his lips together again.

"Okay, more quick fire. Are you the good cop or bad cop?"

"Good cop."

Favourite Bond?

"Daniel Craig."

"Dillon or Hendrix?"

"Who?

"Oh, come on!" Tony lamented.

“Okay... Star Trek or Star Wars?" Tony continued.

"Star Trek but only the reboots."

"Christmas or Thanksgiving?"

"Christmas."

"Where would you want to go on vacation?"

"Anywhere you are."

Tony paused and looked at the younger man.

"Boss, heart rate has begun to climb again."

"Right…Muppet Show or Sesame Street?"

"Awww, man... I don't know..... I'm gonna go with Muppet Show cos of the movies."

"Who'd win a fight between Romanoff and Barton?"

"Natasha."

"Yeah, I think that too."

"Favourite Victoria Secrets model?"

"I don't have one."

The lip line was back.

"Favourite cuisine?"

"Thai."

"Favourite ice cream,"

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts."

"Good choice. Not too chalky?"

"Yeah, it's chalky, but it's still my favourite."

"Strangest thing you've ever eaten?"

"My own come," Peter said, eyes squeezing tight with embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry, Kid. Favourite movie quote?"

"Get away from her you bitch,"

"Nice choice. Favourite website?"

"BoyfriendTV.com," Peter said squeezing lips closed again.

"You're gay?" Tony blurted.

"Of fucking course I'm gay. You're supposed to be a genius and you haven't noticed?"

Peter threw himself at the sofa and buried his face into a pillow to cover his mouth.

"Shit, shit, sorry!" Tony yelped "That was not cool of me."

"Are you out?"

"Only to Aunt May," Peter whimpered, unable to stop himself from pulling his head from the cushion to answer. Tony could see tears start to fall on the kid's face.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that, I'm Bi myself."

Peter forcefully thrust his head between the cushions and Tony came to join him on the sofa and pat him on the back.

"Erm, erm, favourite aircraft?" Tony hurried on trying to find a safe topic.

"QuinJet," Peter said quickly.

“If you could travel to any planet in our solar system, which and why?”

"Mars because that's where we'll colonise next and I want something named after me. A sea or some shit."

Tony laughed. "Favourite Avenger, no that's not fair-"

"Iron-Man," Peter answered quickly.

"Okay, good choice."

"Err, sunrise or sunset?"

"Sunset."

"Err, what impresses you?"

"You do."

"Cool. What annoys you?"

"You do."

"Less cool."

"What scares you?"

"Rejection and spiders."

"Spiders? You kidding me?"

"Yes... spiders. You remember that 'What annoys you?' question from a moment ago?"

"Gotcha."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Masturbate."

"Yep, sorry err...running out of questions here... I'll go with an interview basic I've been asked a hundred times- If you were trapped on a desert island what one thing would you take with you?"

"A fully stocked and crewed cruise ship."

"Why... Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're usually too busy flirting with the interviewer."

"Okay, fair point. Err, summer or winter?"

"Winter. I burn in summer and there's something about keeping warm in winter that feel a like a hug. Aunt May knits me these really shitty chunky scarves but I wear them because they make me feel loved and I need that so bad... please, I beg you, next question."

"Night or day?"

"Night."

"Hershey's or Haribo?"

"Haribo. Obviously."

"Err, err...If you had a time machine and could go anywhere where would it be and why."

"New York 1987... So I could find you."

"What? Why?" Tony asked, confused and wondering why Peter looked so pained.

"So I could find out if I was good enough for you if we were the same age."

"For me? Good enough? I don't understand."

Peter's face crumpled. The lips pressed tight. They trembled with the force of trying to keep them together and Tony watched as a tear tracked down Peter's cheek.

"Peter, it's okay. Anything you say is okay."

"No, it’s not because I'm in love with you and you don't love me back."

There was a pause where Tony didn't know what to say and more tears tracked down Peter's cheeks.

"Oh, Peter..."

"Pity is the cruellest thing you can do to me right now," Peter said and Tony knew without a doubt it was the truth.

"Friday, how long until the moon's culmination?"

"Culmination will occur in two hours and eight minutes, Boss."

"That's too long to keep up this question and answer session and I'm not going to have you hurt yourself. The cat's out of the bag anyway and I'm not mad I swear. Just talk," Tony compelled the younger man.

Peter was still shaking his head, lips tight - Tony sighed.

"Boss, the heart rate is rising again."

“I'm gonna give you 10 seconds to relax your arms into a more comfortable position so the next 2 hours isn’t as painful as it could be. And it’s going to be a long two hours for you so come here…”

Tony pulled him close. 

“Friday, give control of the suit back for 10 seconds then lock the entire suit this time.”

Peter's arms slumped to his sides, tears tracking down to thin pressed lips.

"Do you want me to hold you?"

"Yes, so bad," Peter answered immediately, looking devastated by the admission.

"Come on, get comfortable, quick..." Tony said, leaning back and opening his arms. "Just do it. You don’t have much choice here, just trust me."

Peter hesitated for a second then dived into Tony's arms, burying his face into Tony's t-shirt, arms wrapped around Tony's waist.

He felt the kid's suit lock up just as he'd settled.

"So how long have you loved me?"

"Since Berlin... Since I was fifteen," Peter said sounding wretched. “I wanted you before then. I had magazines with you in stashed under my mattress but I kinda fell in love with you in the back of the car when you let me keep the suit. You smelled so good and you were kind to me."

"I smell good?" Tony asked.

"You smell great, and I've got heightened smell along with everything else, so apart from the cologne which is usually wearing off because I generally see you in the evening, I smell a little engine oil and usually a little whiskey, but your skin... Your skin smells so good it makes me hard."

"Does anyone else make you feel like this? I mean we got some pretty hot guys on the team?"

"Just you. Only you. Banner looks a bit dopey despite being a great scientist, Barton is just a bit of a dick, Vision kinda looks plastic and I can't figure out how he and Wanda are together because I don't think he has genitals, Thor is a dumb jock and jocks really aren't my type, and Captain Rogers it just kinda like a super-cheesy Dad who's still stuck in the 50's."

"Fair enough," Tony commented.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mortified, embarrassed, emotionally crushed, like my heart is breaking, but you're holding me so I'm also teary and turned on."

"That's quite a mix. But you don't have to worry Peter, just talk," Tony said, brushing his fingers into Peter's hair in a comforting gesture.

"I love you. I love you so much sometimes it crushes me. I come here and work in the labs with you and just being by your side is half perfect, half torture. When you were with Pepper I hated her. She's lovely and kind and smart but I was so jealous. I was so happy when you broke up but I'm so damn scared you'll find someone else and I'll lose the bit of you I have."

"Does me being 48 not bother you? You're barely legal at 17."

"It makes it better. I've seen pictures of you younger and yeah you're hot, but I prefer you this age. You're one of those guys who seems to get better with age. Besides I kinda like the older-man thing. I want someone to look after me, to hold me, to know what they're doing. I like how you're more muscular than me, I like the idea of you being more dominant than me, having me, taking me, fucking me."

"You think about us having sex?"

"All the time. Hourly. More. Sometimes I can't concentrate at school because my mind is busy making up sexual fantasies of you. And when I'm with you all I can think about is how it would feel if you touched me, kissed me, ran your hands over my body. So many times we've been in the lab and I've wanted you to grab me, bend me over a bench and fuck me.  
“I search for gay porn with an older man and a teen, I imagine you're the older guy and I'm the younger one and play out in my mind the things they do but as us… That's what I jerk off to, thoughts of you doing dirty things to me."

"What's your dirtiest sexual fantasy about me?"

"You tie my hands behind my back and force me to suck you off while you watch your suit fucking me from behind."

"Jesus… Sweetest sexual fantasy?"

"You tell me you love me then guide me into your bedroom and make love to me slowly for the first time."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Friday? How's Peter's stats?"

"Heart rate slowing and blood pressure only slightly elevated."

"Is there anything you are still trying to hold back?"

"Yes."

"Tell me,"

"I once stole a t-shirt you'd worked out in because it smells like you. I sometimes bury my face into it when I fuck myself on my fingers so I can pretend it's you... I’m considering stealing another because the scent is beginning to fade… And I'm probably going to jerk off to the memory of being so close to you right now and saying dirty things even though this is the most humiliating experience of my life."

"Anything else?"

"I'm hard, but I think you knew that anyway."

"Yep, unless that's a gun in your pocket."

"Nothing else? Totally spent on the truths?"

"I think I've admitted everything there is to admit."

"Friday, how long is remaining until culmination?"

"One hour and fifty minutes."

"Okay so I'm gonna release the suit, but I want you to stay where you are, okay? I want you to try and sleep the rest of the time now it's all out."

"I wanna run."

"Well, you won't get out of the room and I'll just have to freeze up the suit again. Wouldn't it be nicer for you to go to sleep with me holding you?"

"Oh, yeah... going to sleep with your arms around me and my head on your chest would be wonderful. I can pretend you love me."

"Friday, release the suit back to Peter's control."

Tony held tight but he felt no resistance from Peter, he readjusted them so they were lying together in a more comfortable position, their arms around each other.

“I’m such as disappointment to everyone.”

"Go to sleep, Peter. It will all be okay."

"No. It won't. But I love you even more for trying to make me feel better."

Tony petted the younger man's hair until he fell asleep.

"Hey, Pete. Time to wake up. Culmination should have passed ten minutes ago."

"Peter opened his eyes and realised where he was and why."

"Oh, god. How humiliating. I hate Asguardians." Pulling away from Tony and sitting up.

"You're gonna need to say something untrue so we can check."

Peter looked at Tony dead in the eye. "I must send a thank you card to Thor, it was such a great idea of his to bring me here. He really is the smartest of the Avengers."

Tony laughed. "You feeling okay? Friday says your heart rate and BP are back to normal. Well, normal for seventeen year old with spider DNA."

"I'm really sorry, Mister Stark,” Peter said looking like he was about to cry again. Is there any way you can forget all of this? Can we go back to how we were?"

"Not exactly... I got a few things I need to tell you."

"I know, I know. It could never happen. Let's just pretend you did the 'let me down easy' speech and I took it gracefully."

"No. It’s my turn now... Right where do I start... You may have to help if I forget a couple, Friday,” Tony said.

"Favourite colour is red. Second favourite, blue. My favourite city is Reykjavik and I really do suddenly now prefer bread."

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. Tony ignored him and carried on.

"The first song I bought... on vinyl was Highway to Hell by AC/DC. I'm gonna have to go with Bad Cop and Connery as Bond...."

"Ummm.... Hendrix, Star Wars and Christmas. I like new experiences so vacation anywhere new... Muppet Show, obviously."

"Definitely Nat would win, and to be honest I couldn't tell you who the current Victoria Secrets models are because I'm getting old."

"Italian food. Pistachio ice cream, gelato to be precise. I once ate a cricket in Africa... fucking disgusting... I washed my mouth for hours."

Peter laughed.

"What's next. Oh yeah. "I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate. All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain. Time to die." "

"Whaoh, Blade Runner..."

"Ahh, you do like your classics."

"Ummm next up - I usually stick with Pornhub but Heavy-R if I'm in a particularly kinky mood. But don't ever go there... you’re too innocent."

"Favourite aircraft - The QuinJet Lunar Shuttle I'm working on. I'll show you the specs later, you'll love it."

"Pluto if it still counts. I kinda wanna double check because I still feel irrationally cheated that we've lost a planet in my lifetime. Plus, it's furthest away and I like a tech challenge."

"If I can't pick Iron-man for the sake if my ego, I'm gonna go with Spiderman because I'm hugely biased."

Peter smiled and started looking watery eyed.

"What impresses me? Your courage and goodness."

"What annoys me? My own failings, of which there are many..."

"What scares me? The death of those I care for... And it being my fault."

"For fun I work... and yeah, masturbate too much."

"Desert Island I would have said a book by Bear Grylls, thinking I was smart, but now feel like a moron for not thinking cruise ship, sea plane or long-range helicopter."

"Summer - I like the feel of sunshine on my skin.”

“Yet night cos that's when there's no business hours, you can work or think or be silent. You can spend the night with someone for comfort....Harribo."

"And the time machine... Well, before tonight I would have gone to the future. Seen what cool stuff there was... now I'm going back to 10th August 2018... which I admit isn’t that long ago. But now I know how you feel I can go back to your seventeenth birthday and tell you how I feel about you. And ask you to wait until the moron I am catches a clue when Thor drags you onto my balcony with a curse."

"What?" Peter breathed, shock on his face.

"Friday, what's next?"

"You asked if Peter if he wanted to hold you, then how long he'd loved you," Friday clarified.

"Yeah. I wanted to hold you too. Having you sleep in my arms felt really right just then. And I'm not sure about the love. It might have been longer than tonight, I know I've cared for you for a lot longer, that I've been attracted to you for longer, but I thought it wasn't appropriate so never let myself dwell on it."

Peter was perched right next to him on the sofa. Eyes wide with excitement and disbelief.

"Tony, I-"

"Shush, not finished yet," Tony said, placing a finger to Peter's lips.

"You smell great. I think you wash your hair with something that smells like apples. I smell it when you come into the lab and work close by."

"I have zero interest on anyone else on the team. Thor, as you quite rightly point out is as dumb as snake- mittens, Banner's totally in the friend-zone, Natasha scares the hell out of me. Erm, Captain Sparkles reminds me too much of my father, Wanda I'm going to add to the scary list, and Vision is partly Jarvis... So that's creepy. And by the way, he can form a cock from his body any time he wants one. Same way he makes that cape... What's next Friday?"

"You asked Peter how he was feeling, then what he thought about the age difference between you."

"Right, well I'm feeling pretty smug and hopeful. And I gotta admit the age difference is something that doesn't bother me exactly, but I would have never come-on to you because it would have felt a little… coercive."

"And then if memory serves I asked if you think about having sex with me... I think about having sex with you... usually while you're in the lab or the gym with me. I can smell those damn apples in your hair and I wonder what you look like beneath those clothes, how smooth your skin is, how you'd feel in my mouth. I think about how you'd look in my bed, how prettily you'd gasp when I sunk my cock into your tight ass.”

Tony grinned at the lustful expression he was causing.

"What’s next , oh dirtiest sexual fantasy... I think you win this one. I'm more about rimming you until you cried and I may have had thoughts around the use of web shooters as a sex swing, and then dismissed the idea as it would be too sticky."

"Sweetest fantasy... I've got a few of these... finding you in my bed waiting for me, you riding me and coming over my chest, me stripping you slowly out of that spidersuit and kissing every inch of skin I can find."

"What’s left, Friday?"

"You asked if Peter was a virgin then lastly if he was holding anything back." Friday said helpfully.

"Well, I'm not a virgin, but it turns me on to think you are... And I don't want to hold anything back, so if you want to, I'm very keen on making you not a virgin very soon, in exactly the way you told me you wanted it."

“Really?”

“Really…” Tony confirmed and took Peter’s wet face in his hands. Tony kissed him slowly and sensually wanting to give him a taste of the reverence he’d be treated with if his next move worked.  
They kissed until Peter had started to make little satisfied moans against his mouth and then Tony pulled back slowly. Happy with the dazed eyes that slowly focused on him.

“Peter, I love you.”

He stood and held out his hand and looked into Peter’s eyes. The young man was still seemed dumbfounded but accepted Tony’s hand.

He pulled Peter to his feet and then with a smile, Tony turned and led him towards the bedroom.


End file.
